Ghetto Man-Episode 1: The Booty Menace
by SMMcNair
Summary: The spoof on the ghetto, superheroes, and villains.


Ghetto Man Episode 1-The Booty Menace  
Written by: S.M. McNair  
  
Author's Note  
This episode launched the career of mine online with the released episode on my website, ghettoman.cjb.net. Hundreds of people have enjoyed it and made me write numerous sequels. Look for more of the episodes coming to Fanfiction.net coming soon. Until then, enjoy the episode and welcome to the new saga in superheroes.  
Prologue:  
The world in the future is a terrible place to live. Crime happens all the time and you often wonder if you really are safe. The 90's are no longer here as children's heroes such as Batman, Spider-Man, Superman, and others are gone and no one has anyone to look up to. The time is right for a change.   
In the town of Alderon, Massachusetts, Alan Bermbe was watching one of his favorite television programs and had wondered if the town was safe to be in at this time. He had seen recently people getting killed and getting robbed because some new crime boss was in town.   
Alan had shut off his TV and grabbed his wallet so he could buy a 2-liter of Pepsi. So he grabbed his money and walked out, locking the door behind him. As he began walking, he had noticed several groups of people robbing a house right across the street. "Oh shit!" he thought, thinking they might try to kill him or something like that. But he made it safely to the store and back, without anyone bothering him at all. He walked to the store and had gotten his Pepsi and left.   
The next morning, Alan had to go to work. He had worked at the Alderon News Station 7 for the past ten years. It was the same routine everyday and nothing has changed since. He had grabbed his morning paper from the door and began reading:  
  
Crime Lord Takes Over Alderon  
Alderon, Massachusetts -In the latest wave of crime, a dark crime lord has swept across the town robbing people and killing the people who step in the way. The police department is clueless and can't exactly find out who has done this spree of crimes. Will anyone find out? If anyone has any information, please call (807)555-5124. Your name will remain private and you can be eligible for a reward of up to $1,000.  
The news team has placed him on assignment to track down crimes in the urban section of Alderon. True, it was the hip-hop kind of age where people ride around listening to their "beats", or music. So Alan had taken his car and now is driving to find out about the crimes in the hood.  
  
.2.  
  
Upon arrival, Alan made sure he was playing the latest version of 2Pac's CD that just came out, In the Ghetto, an album he "produced" before his death. Anyhow, the people in the hood really didn't give a shit on what had happened. They didn't say a word to him.   
Arriving at a local Alderon Inn, he had to get a room so that he could stay and go about his work tomorrow. He pulled in the driveway and had gotten out and walked to the door that a young woman is sitting in. She was the manager of this inn and had greeted Alan politely. "How are you doing sir?" she asked. "I'm doing fine! I would like a room for the night" Alan told her. "Here you go. Room 81. That'll be fifty-eight dollars" she said, holding the key in her hand as Alan pulled out a hundred dollar bill. "Here you go" he told her and had gotten the key.  
Around nighttime, Alan was getting hungry and there was a store right across the street. It was dark and most of the bums were out asking for money so they could buy their cheap beer. Running across the street, Alan bought a bag of Doritos and walked out. Traffic wasn't bad so he walked to the other side. Except this time a car came out of no where without his headlights. Before Alan could make a run for it, several men came out with their guns and started shooting. Bullets landed into Alan and he had fallen on the ground and laying in a pool of blood. It would take a miracle for him to survive.  
Chapter Two  
Alan's blood pooled all over the road as the drive-by shooters drove away. The manager of the Alderon Inn came rushing out and asked Alan if he was alright. He was nodding around shaking his head "Yes" meaning that he was alright but badly shot. The assholes who shot him probably knew who he was and was targeting him.  
  
An guy in a dark coat had walked into Alan's room and noticed that he was in deep pain and probably wouldn't make it. He took his hands out of his pockets and put them on Alan's chest. This glow of light came out of his hands and began to virtually suck the bullets out of his chest. "Take care Alan! You'll need it!" the guy whispered to him and left.   
The nurse came and checked up on him and found out that the bullets that were in him were completely removed. It was fucking weird! How could he be normal right now? He was hanging onto his life and now he's wife. Alan woke up ,startled, and couldn't believe that he was in the hospital. He raced into the bathroom and found his clothes, put them on, and caught a cab home. The nurse yelled out that he had been shot, but even he couldn't believe it.  
  
  
He signaled for a cab and the Alderon City Cab came by and pulled over. The cab driver looked at Alan and shook his head. "Doctors told me you were shot at last night and are now getting out. Is that true? Cause if it is, holy shit!" the man told him. "Yeah I know it seems strange and I'm wondering myself. Something is wrong though sir and I intend to find out. Maybe this is God's calling." Alan told him. "Maybe it is sir!" the driver said, as Alan was taken back to the Alderon Inn.   
That same young woman who ran the inn rushed out the door and couldn't believe what she had seen. "My God! You're alright!" she acclaimed. "Yeah! Doctors said it was a miracle I survived" he told her. "Listen sir. I'll let you stay free for a few more nights to straighten yourself out and see the police. Maybe they can help you out!" she told him. "I'll take care of it myself" Alan said, then walked over to the entrance of room 81 and opened the door then closed it as he entered in. "Time to get busy!" he said.   
  
Alan had grabbed some old bed sheets and sewed it together with his Superman muscle shirt. From there he removed the "S" from Superman and thought of letter to put in. He decided to put a "G" inside of where the "S" used to be. He made pants from old bed sheets as well as a cape. He wanted to change and his inspiration was finally here. With the final piece left to go, he created a mask. Finished with his costume, he decided to think of a name that would best fit his "G" suit. He came up with "gainer...gamer...goner", and others but couldn't think of a real good name. Then he finally came up with one-"Ghetto." It came out of no where. From here on in, he would be called Ghetto Man.  
Chapter Three  
Far from where Ghetto Man was being born, an evil crime lord decided to send out a message on local TV with his image saying what's in store for Alderon, Massachusetts. He picked a TV anchor and held him hostage to air the message.   
"Hello Alderon! I interrupt your programming to bring you my announcement. The city is being robbed and only one man so evil can do that! He has conquered the fear and plans on destroying the entire town and soon the world. Ladies and gentlemen, meet your fear. The evil within is here! I'm pleased to say your in bad hands with Mr. Booty!" the evil villain said, as he showed his face laughing in amusement as he sent out his message. Little did he know Ghetto Man was not to far away.  
The town was shocked when they learned that the evil villain, Mr. Booty, was planning on destroying Alderon, Massachusetts forever. However, a new face had entered the picture, clearing away any fears that might be in the way. Alan had transformed himself into the newest hero of the century, Ghetto Man.   
In the inner section of Alderon, a group of teenagers began walking down Gothic Drive looking to see who they could rob. They looked around and found a perfect target-an old woman would could barely walk her ass across the street.   
"Yo man! Drop that woman and get her money foo'" one of the boys said. "Man! She be old as hell!" the boy answered. "I don't giva'shit if she is old as hell. Just get the money! We need to get some smokes", the boy, who seemed to be a leader answered.   
Just as the boy began walking over towards the old woman, something fell from the sky. A figure of some sort. "What the hell are you boys doin'?" the costumed man asked them. "What's it to you scrub?" the leader asked him, pulling out a knife. "Cause I be bustin' you fools all night trying to rob some old woman because mommy couldn't supply her welfare check to yo' ass, right?" the costumed man answered. "Yor ass is dead punk!" the leader said, charging towards him.   
The costumed man stepped out of the shadows with a gun of some sort. "Phat this..." he said, as a plunger came out nailing the so-called leader into a nearby wall. "Meet your fate boys. Ghetto Man is in town."  
  
Not to far away, the evil villain was planning his next target. He wasn't going to kill any president, government official, police officers, and others that want to ruin his plans. He was after one thing, the Croth diamond. It was the one thing he needed to create a multi-billion enterprise so that he could buy weapons and supplies to take over the world. But the Croth diamond was what he needed. And soon, no one could stop him. Or could they?  
Chapter Four  
  
Alan took off his Ghetto Man costume and walked into his hotel room. He pulled out his laptop and started it up so he could hack into the police department's main computer to find out any information on Mr. Brian Booty. After many attempts he finally found the file he needed:   
BRIAN TURNER BOOTY  
Age: 25  
Sex: M Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue  
Height: 6"1 Weight: 220  
  
Previous Arrests: Murder (Served 7 years), Rape (Served 2), and Possesion of a controlled substance (Served 10)  
Alan had his file and printed it out but it still didn't say anything about how he was able to become this all-powerful villian. The feeling inside him said to take action and take control. He would soon take this knowledge and hunt him down.  
  
Brian Booty laughed at the local news cast about a related story on how local teens are fearing the newly-found hero, a so-called Ghetto Man. "Can you believe this? A hero that is saving Alderon. Oh! Come on! All heros die and I'll make sure that this person dies as well! Ghetto Man-your mine."  
The hotel where Alan was staying in was getting hotter as the air conditioning didn't seem to be working at the time. However, the heat wasn't the only factor that was bothering Alan. The problem was that the entire plot of Brian Booty was getting to him. He would often have flashbacks of what had happened to him. What had made him become Ghetto Man. He had questioned his faith in God and thought, "Why me?" as if he was chosen. But he had his mission. However, the plan to end the evil would require more time and more planning. Booty was good but Ghetto Man had to be better.  
  
Meanwhile, Brian Booty began his plans by asking his wife, Ivanna Booty, to join him. Whether or not people thought it was wack, he wanted total control. There was no holding back. But other things were keeping him busy. His wife was one concern due to the fact that she was pregnant. He said he would proud to be a father of a son or daughter who could help him take over the world.   
"Listen Ivanna! We need to find out who this Ghetto Man really is. He seems to know what the hell is going on. We can't have him ruin our plans. Maybe you could tempt him? Maybe get him excited. Then we kill him!" Brian told his wife. "Sure honey! But listen dear! I'll get Ghetto Man to turn on me. I'll make him feel great! Then I'll get him!" Ivanna answered. "Good! The trap is set!" Brian said, laughing.  
Chapter Five  
Alan had made several adjustments to his costume by putting several gadgets inside and out along with creating several new weapons, including the Ghetto Five blaster.   
Tonight would be the start of what would called the battle of the century. A plan would set up by Booty to rob some local store and all Ghetto Man would have to do is follow the thugs. It was hip or phat, but it was a great way for him to get the villain.  
On patrol, Alan had put on his costume and roamed around town looking for Booty's gang. Then he saw them. Also a woman who was tied up was screaming for help. Ghetto Man had to do something. He rushed down on the open road to come face to face with the gangs. "Come on! Take your best shots!" Ghetto Man said. After the gang went down, Ghetto Man found the woman bound and gagged. "Oh thanks Ghetto Man! You saved me! How could I ever repay you?" the woman asked. "You don't have to" Ghetto Man told her. "Oh, but I insist!" she answered, attempting to take off her top. "You like what you see?" she asked, as she flung off her top. "Well yeah!" he answered, standing there looking at her. "Want more Ghetto?" she asked. "No! Please put your top back on!" Ghetto Man told her. "Screw you buddy!" she answered, then sprayed a can of gas towards him. He instantly fell to the ground because it was some sort of "knockout" gas.  
As Ghetto Man had awoken he looked around to see an enormous blade that laid above him. "Mr. Ghetto Man! Glad you're awake! Please enjoy your stay! You might as well enjoy it! You will soon be dead..." Brian said, laughing as he had pressed a red button that had released for the blade to go little by little at a time.  
Chapter Seven  
  
The swirling blade was ready, as Ghetto Man couldn't believe what was happening. He is stuck with the evil villain, Mr. Booty, and could do nothing now as it was soon going to be over.   
Closer and closer Ghetto Man had gotten but someone had rushed over and cut off the ropes that Booty tied Ghetto up with. It was some blond-haired woman, an assistant to Brian. "I couldn't believe what was happening. You are the savior of this fine city and this Booty can't be taking over. You need to go get his ass!" the woman told Ghetto Man. "Thanks lady! I owe you!" he told her, and left.  
In another part of this layer, Brian Booty couldn't he was going to pull off the biggest thing of all-killing Ghetto Man. For years the "crusader" demolished the man's hopes of becoming someone that could take crime to the next level. Now he could become someone now.  
Ghetto Man had put a tracer on Booty's vehicle before he was tied up making sure he would be able to get him whenever he needed. Until the moment arrived, the man behind the mask had sat home and watched The X-Files until Booty was going to stop at his underground facility known as Booty Ranch. As his tracer was lit, Ghetto Man flew through the streets on his Ghetto Cycle. In just five minutes, he found the entrance to the layer. And in seconds, Booty would be his.  
  
  
.2.  
Ghetto Man crept around the building and searched for any thugs that would be outside. No one was around. Carefully, he opened up a side door that led to a series of stairs. And within no time, he was standing at the lab area where Booty created his own guns and bullets.   
As Ghetto looked around, he noticed a heart pendent on a necklace that laid on the floor. In it was a picture of a little boy. He couldn't understand exactly who it was. But for some reason, he thought that little boy was him.  
"Congratulations Ghetto Man!" a voice, sounding like Booty's, said. "You beat me once and for all! Now is the time to play the ultimate game!" he said, appearing out of the shadows. "Ghetto Man-I am your father!" he told him. "Really?" Ghetto Man asked. "No but I wanted to see how you'd react." Brain Booty said, laughing with delight. "In just a few minutes, me and you will become nothing but legends as this whole place is set to explode." Booty told Ghetto. "It's not happening Brian. Listen! You're coming in with me!" Ghetto demanded, holding tightly to his Ghetto-9 Glue Gun. "You are such a bullshiter! You will die now..." Brian told him, as Ghetto Man pulled out his Glue Gun and hit Brian in the face with hot glue. "Son of a bitch" Brian screamed, blood coming down his checks.  
  
Ghetto Man had looked all over to find something to take Brain Booty out. He found a knife that lied on the ground and had just stabbing him, for no reason. The masked hero didn't stab him in the heart but kept stabbing him in the arm and stomach. Brian Booty was left there in the building. Ghetto Man left before Brian could wake up. As soon as he became better, he would make sure Ghetto Man pays for what he has done!  
  
Episode 1: The Booty Menace  
An S.M. McNair Series  
(c)2001 REALedge Entertainment  
ghettoman.cjb.net  
  
  
  



End file.
